Back to Wonderland
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: What if Alice had gone home in the end? What would happen if she were to go back to Wonderland?/Rated T for safety. No ships yet.


**Another phase.  
>I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts.<strong>

It was like the first day; bright and hot, leaning against a tree, her sister next to her, and bored out of her mind while her sister tried to come up with a game they could play. Cards? Chess? No thanks.  
>It was somewhat different, too. There was a lonely feeling to the atmosphere. It seemed different now, that she was back home from Wonderland. She remembered the first day when she was found by that insane Peter White- the one with the rabbit ears atop his head and glasses. <p>

Alice had been forced to fall down a rabbit hole of all things, and swallowed a vile of strange liquid when Peter had –also forcefully- kissed her and put it into her mouth. How fun.  
>Alice had chosen to come back in the end, when she had won the 'game'. She was surprised to find out that her sister, Lorina, had broken off the relationship that Alice had found out about, but that only made her a little less annoyed with Lorina. It had been hard to remember exactly what exactly had happened with her sister and her boyfriend though…but it annoyed Alice to a certain extent, for she didn't know why.<p>

She had to admit, she would rather be in Wonderland right now, even if everybody there was crazy. Boris, the twins, Gowland, and everyone else. It was so _boring _here, at home.  
>The girl thought for a moment, feeling a pang of homesickness, if you could call it that. She felt to urge to go back to Wonderland. She missed her friends. She wanted to see them. Lorina thought she was crazy, thinking dreams were real. But this was not a dream. This was real.<br>Hmm…Maybe she could try finding the rabbit hole herself? It didn't seem like it would be all that easy, but…was it even possible? The hole might not even be _there _anymore, let alone her remembering where it was. But it was worth a shot..

Alice's sister was still talking about games to play, but Alice interrupted her by suggesting, "Er..Cards would be nice to play, wouldn't they? May you please go and get them?"  
>Lorina smiled down at her younger sister, nodding. "Of course, Alice. Just stay here." She got up to go find a deck of cards, leaving Alice alone.<br>Alice let out a sigh of relief then got up herself once she had been left alone. It had been a while since she had been to Wonderland…several months, maybe?  
>The blonde searched, but only for a short bit, for Lorina had come back with a deck of cards. Alice reluctantly sat down, playing a boring game of cards with her sister for a while.<br>Finally, _finally, _Lorina packed up the cards after an _hour_. "I'm going in now, but I want to you to come in soon, as well. I don't want you out here for too long." She smiled, and left Alice alone once more.

Alice silently cheered for herself, getting up to look again. She couldn't take too long, or Lorina would come out for her.  
>Despite the time limit, Alice searched for another hour. She was surprised that her sister hadn't called for her. She sighed and kicked at the ground in defeat. She couldn't find the rabbit hole! How foolish of her to think that she would be able to find it after such a long time. Peter could've taken it away, most likely.<br>The girl's blue eyes widened, though, when she thought- no, she _knew _that she had seen a rabbit's ear disappear behind a set of bushes. It couldn't be; what was he doing here at this time?

"Peter? Peter White, is that you? If it is, come out of there this instant." She ordered, glaring at the bush.  
>It reappeared and twitched, then within a moment, Peter had jumped up from behind the bush and pounced on Alice. "Alice! Oh my dear, sweet, Miss Alice! She misses us! She wants to come back!" He cried in that silly and ridiculous tone he had, hugging Alice tightly.<br>Alice, on the other hand, was beyond puzzled and shocked. "Peter, what in the world are you doing here? And I never said _anything_ about missing Wonderland." She protested, squirming to get away from the rabbit's tight grip. "Let me go!" She added with a huff.

Peter reluctantly let go of the poor girl, his glasses halfway slipping. "I know things, my dear Alice, that nobody else knows. I can feel it. You miss us, don't you?" He had a teasing tone now, as if he were merely playing with her.  
>Oh, but this was no game to Alice. She glared at him again, crossing her arms across her chest. "Out of all people, why would I miss you? You're one of the most annoying ones of them all." She put it bluntly.<br>Peter knew this was just what Alice was saying, and she didn't really mean it. "Why, Miss Alice, how could you say such a thing?" The rabbit mocked hurt, but that didn't last long. "If you miss Wonderland so dearly, just come with me!~"

Before Alice could protest, Peter took hold of her wrist and started running quite quickly- he was a rabbit, after all- toward another set of shrubbery.  
>"I already checked there, though-" Her statement was interrupted, however, by her own voice emitting a loud shriek as she was pulled down the rabbit hole. She wouldn't even bother to ask why the hole wasn't there before when they would land. You don't question Wonderland logic.<br>Before long, they both landed at the very, in a different place than the first time she had landed in Wonderland. After Alice recovered from her shock, she asked breathlessly, "Where…*huff* are we?"

"Oh, I set up different locations for the rabbit hole to lead to. It's more fun that way." The rabbit stated as it were the most normal thing in the world. Well, it was normal for him, anyway.  
>"Terrific…" Alice mumbled, keeping her distance from Peter, just in case he tried any funny business.<br>"I know you would like to see the others, but please do stay here with me, dear Alice! It would mean the world to me!" Peter exclaimed, trying to pounce on Alice again in another hug.  
>Luckily, Alice sidestepped him in time, letting him trip up and fall, landing on the floor with a hard <em>'thump'<em>. "Sorry, Peter, but I think I'd rather see the others. _On my own._"

Peter mocked hurt once more, but let her go. "Fine, go ahead, Miss Alice…but please do come to the castle to visit me again afterwards."  
>"Of course, of course.." Alice nodded, silently adding 'not'. "Now if you could just point me in the direction of-"<br>Peter had left Alice alone, leaving her to find her way alone. Sure, Alice had been here, but it was slightly difficult to remember exactly _where_ everything was, and how to get there. 

The girl silently cursed Peter as she wandered around the trees aimlessly, keeping an eye out for stray bullets to come flying her way. It was normal for things like that to happen here. However, her journey was interrupted by two voices that were erupting into joyful laughter.

"Big sis, Big sis! You've come back!" 


End file.
